A Digital Padawan
by SaurusRock625
Summary: This story ties into Mace Sheperd's story: The Multiverse Travels of Ben 10. Hope you guys enjoy, and leave plenty of reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is to introduce an OC I had in mind. I thought of this after conversing with Mace Sheperd about his story, The Multiverse Travels of Ben 10. It also takes place in the same universe. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope to get lots and lots of reviews for this story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Digimon!**_

* * *

"C-3PO." = Talking

" _Obi-Wan Kenobi." = Thinking_

" **Darth Maul!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Youngling and a Jedi**_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and the blue skinned Twi'lek Jedi known as Aayla Secura was up going over a few reports that needed filing. She was sitting on her bed with a mug of hot chocolate on her nightstand, and a data pad in her hands. She honestly didn't know why she was doing this stuff so late at night when she should be sleeping, but she's never liked thunderstorms and was a little behind on her work.

But her mind was not on her work at that moment. Instead it was on her young charge sleeping in his room in their shared quarters. A young Nautolan, no older than six, had been assigned to her as her Padawan by the council and Master Yoda.

Aayla found this decision to be ludicrous. Why would they assign a six year old child to be her Padawan? Normally, a youngling was forced to wait until they were at least twelve years old before becoming a Padawan. And yet, somehow, this youngling ended up graduating early from his youngling clan.

" _Either this kid is a prodigy, or there's more going on here than I am aware of."_ Aayla thought to herself.

"Master Secura…?" said a small child's voice from the door.

The Twi'lek woman was broken from her thoughts by the voice, and looked to see her Padawan, still in his pajamas, standing in the door. He looked almost like an ordinary Nautolan, except he had light orange skin, big blue eyes, and a pair of long, wavy ears on his head. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand and holding onto a stuffed tiger with his other hand.

"Khalil? What are you doing up?" Aayla asked.

The now named Khalil shuffled his feet and looked at the ground nervously. He was about to speak, but ended up screaming in fright when there was a flash of lightning followed by the boom of thunder. Even Aayla flinched due to the sheer volume of the thunder. He immediately ran over to the Twi'lek woman's side and clung to her like a vice.

She now understood why her Padawan was acting so timid. He was scared of thunder and lightning, much like she was. Only he was practically terrified of these things. Of course, this was understandable due to his current age.

Her first instinct was to push the child away and order him back to his room, but something stopped her. Seeing the small, quivering form hugging her for dear life awakened something within her. Could it be her long since dormant maternal instincts? That didn't matter as the Twi'lek woman soon found herself wrapping an arm around Khalil and holding him close.

The boy looked up at his master with big, slightly teary eyes and was a little surprised to see a motherly look on her face.

"There is no need to be afraid, Khalil. Everyone, even the strongest of Jedi, experience fear." Aayla assured.

"Really? Even you, master Secura?" Khalil asked.

"Indeed. Even I feel fear at times." Aayla replied with a nod. "If I had to name a small fear of mine, I'd have to say that I'm afraid of… spiders."

"Spiders?" Khalil asked with a look of confusion.

He honestly loved spiders and didn't understand why people were so scared of them. His master giggled at the perplexed look on his face.

"Oh, yes! I absolutely HATE those eight legged things! I wouldn't call it a phobia, per say, I just don't want them anywhere near me." Aayla explained. "My point, Khalil, is that everyone has fear. But we become truly strong when we gain the courage needed to face those fears."

Khalil smiled as he thought about his master's words. She sure knows a lot about being a Jedi. He wanted to become a great Jedi Knight just like her someday. Khalil yawned as fatigue finally took hold, and fell asleep right in his master's arms.

Aayla couldn't help the motherly smile that made its way to her lips. She turned out the light before pulling the covers over the two of them, and kissed Khalil's forehead.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight, my Padawan."

She closed her eyes, and finally allowed the sweet embrace of sleep to claim her. Both Master and Padawan alike were blissfully unaware of the many new adventures that await them.

* * *

 _ **VOILA! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next time, we'll see our young hero construct his own Lightsaber(s). I've already got something in mind. Hope y'all like it! And yes, the ears on his head are Koromon's, in case you're wondering.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I didn't get very many reviews last chapter, but that's to be expected. Now, you'll see the Lightsaber(s) I have in mind for Khalil. I got my inspiration for this from a combination of Ventress' Lightsabers and Star Wars episode seven of the movie series. The one with that Anti Luke, Darth Vader ripoff.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Digimon!**_

* * *

 _ **A Padawan's Painful History**_

* * *

The next day, Khalil was walking through the temple halls with his master. They needed to leave so he could build his own Lightsaber, but they decided to pay Khalil's old Youngling clan a visit before they left. Although, Aayla could tell that her Padawan was a little less than enthusiastic about the meeting. She could sense his uneasiness in the Force. But she didn't know why he was so uneasy.

She'd worry about that later. They were nearing the teaching chambers where the Togrutan Jedi Master, Shaak Ti, was currently teaching the class. And it looked like they were reviewing different Saber Styles. Two younglings in particular caught Aayla's eye.

One of them was a Togruta girl with orange skin, and different facial markings than Shaak. She was holding a green training saber in a reverse grip using her right hand. The other was a little Mirialan girl who looked like she didn't like to fight. Clutched in both hands was a blue training saber.

Khalil seemed to recognize them immediately, but didn't do anything for fear of… something. The Twi'lek woman just couldn't figure out what. Finally, she decided to make their presence known.

"Greetings, master Ti. Hello, younglings." Aayla greeted.

"Master Secura! So good of you and your Padawan to visit. To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" Shaak asked.

"We were just on our way to Ilum so Khalil could construct his Lightsaber, but thought it would be a nice idea for him to visit his friends before we leave."

Shaak nodded in understanding. Just because Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments, doesn't mean that they are forbidden from having friends. She should know. Togruta are social creatures, and love to hunt in packs. She looked down to see Khalil standing by his master's leg with fear etched all over his face.

Of course, she understood why he was so scared. She walked over and knelt down to the young Nautolan's height in order to appear less threatening to the child.

"It is good to see you again, Khalil." Shaak said. "And don't worry, the mean old frog face isn't around to hurt you anymore."

"Yeah, old frog face isn't here anymore!" said the little Togruta youngling.

"Ahsoka, manners!" hissed the young Mirialan.

"What? I'm just telling the truth, Barriss." the now named Ahsoka replied.

Aayla knew who they were talking about the instant Shaak had said the phrase "frog face". They were speaking about Jedi Knight Pong Krell. He was one of the more ruthless Jedi in the temple, and was especially cruel towards younglings. But she didn't understand why her Padawan would be scared of him.

Unless… could it be possible…?

"Khalil, did Knight Krell do something to you?" Aayla asked in worry.

Not surprisingly, it was the other younglings who answered her question.

"Yes he did, master Secura!" replied a purple skinned Twi'lek girl named Nyla. "That meanie frog face tried to hurt us all using a bunch of training sabers when he was teaching us once! We couldn't get the techniques correct right away, so he decided to beat us as punishment."

"It's true! He almost got us too, but Khalil stood up to him and ended up tortured by the frog face while we were forced to watch!" added a young Kel Dorian boy by the name of Rekka.

Aayla was surprised by this new information, as was Shaak Ti. She knew that Pong Krell was bad with younglings, but to beat them just for not learning techniques right off the bat? That was almost too cruel to believe! Aayla immediately began to remove the top of Khalil's Jedi tunic, and the Youngling didn't even put up any resistance. She and everyone else gasped at what they saw.

Scars littered just about every inch of the youngling's body. Many of them had black burn marks around the edges as proof that they were caused by training sabers. And they were all jagged, showing that they had healed without any help.

"Oh my… Khalil, why didn't you tell anyone?!" Aayla asked.

Khalil began to tear up as he thought that he was in even more trouble.

"I was afraid that no one would believe me. And master Krell threatened to kill all of my friends if I went to the council…"

Knowing that her Padawan could say no more on the subject, she simply embraced him and let the boy cry into her shoulder. Not wanting to see their friend so sad, Barriss and Ahsoka also hugged their friend to try and help him feel better. Shaak was happy that the two children were willing to help their friend in his hour of need, but right now she needed to report to the council about this new development.

"Alright, younglings, class is dismissed early today. You are free to do as you please until tomorrow. Good day to you all."

But before anyone could leave, Khalil started glowing. And Aayla could feel this sort of tug on her core as Khalil began to transform from his current state.

" **Koromon digivolve to… Agumon!"**

When the light died down, Khalil was a little different from a little bit ago. His wavy ears were gone and his hands and feet grew white, saurian claws. His mouth was now full of sharp, predatory teeth, and he gained a small lizard tail.

"What…? Master Secura, I think I digivolved!" Khalil said in joy.

* * *

 _ **I'm gonna have to hold off on the Lightsaber(s) for now. I wanted to give a little insight on Khalil's past, and show the extent of his bond with Aayla Secura. How much you wanna bet that she'll adopt the little guy in the future? Also, here's a list of stories I'm gonna be focusing on for awhile.**_

 _ **A Digital Padawan**_

 _ **Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern**_

 _ **Ahsoka the Dragon Jedi**_

 _ **Star Wars: Xenoverse (will be posted soon.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, NOW we'll see Khalil build his Lightsaber. I've already got something worked out for him. So, here's the drill. You WILL read this chapter. You WILL enjoy it. You will NOT throw any flames at this story. And you WILL leave a constructive/non constructive review at the end! Got it? Enjoy the presentation. Squad, let's move 'em out!**_

 _ ***me and three Clone Troopers march off screen.***_

 _ **Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of this. :'( *crying face***_

* * *

 _ **The Build of a Lightsaber**_

* * *

"Curious about your Padawan, I sense that you are."

Jedi Grandmaster Yoda had entered the sparring room some time ago, and was now conversing with Aayla as they watched Khalil practice with his friends. He wanted to get used to his new powers in case something happened, and they understood.

"Yes, master Yoda. Earlier today, my Padawan had transformed from simply having those strange ears to having reptilian features. He said that he had 'Digivolved'. Do you know anything about this?" Aayla asked.

Yoda closed his eyes in thought. He knew that he'd have to choose his words carefully, but he'd also have to tell her the whole truth. He could already sense a growing attachment between the Twi'lek Jedi and her apprentice, but he somehow knew that this attachment would not lead either of them to the Dark Side. If anything, it would probably strengthen their power in the Light.

He watched in amusement as Barriss, Ahsoka, Nyla, and Krekka tried to dogpile Khalil only to fall on each other when he ran out of the way. The kids all had a good laugh about that little mishap.

"Yes. Know of Khalil's true heritage, I do. A Nautolan, he is, but only half true that is. A Nautolan, his mother was, but a Digimon was his father." Yoda explained. "WarGreymon, this Digimon was called."

"Digimon? I don't believe that word is in my dictionary." Aayla said.

But she wouldn't question Yoda any further on that. Right now, she and her Padawan needed to get to Ilum so Khalil can build his Lightsaber. So she got up, and bowed to the elderly Jedi.

"Thank you for your time, master Yoda." Aayla said before turning to her Padawan. "Khalil, come along. Time to go."

"Yes, master. Bye guys!" Khalil said.

"Bye, Sparky!" Ahsoka said, using her given nickname for Khalil.

Aayla and Khalil began to make their way to the hangar in the temple with significantly higher spirits than before. Although Aayla was a bit curious about Ahsoka's nickname for her Padawan, she paid it no mind. Children will be children, after all.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they entered the hangar and made their way to a small ship. It was big enough for about seven people, so they didn't have to worry about lack of space. Once they boarded and Aayla began to punch in the coordinates for Ilum, the Twi'lek woman's curiosity got the better of her.

"So tell me, why does Ahsoka call you Sparky?" Aayla asked.

"Because of this." Khalil said, before breathing a small amount of fire that quickly fizzled out.

Aayla was quite impressed. Her Padawan's Digimon heritage allowed him control over the element of fire. She didn't think such a thing was possible, and yet there it was, plain as day. Looks like she's gonna have a lot more to look out for with her Padawan.

She stored that information away for later, and decided to focus on the task at hand. They'd be coming out of hyperspace any minute now. And they'd need to remain focused if they wanted to make it out of this without incident.

* * *

 _ *****Later*****_

* * *

Finally, the master and apprentice exited hyperspace and were now entering Ilum's atmosphere. It was a frozen planet that was constantly plagued by snow and ice storms, and there were patches of thin ice in several parts of the planet. That made coming here to build a Lightsaber exponentially dangerous for younglings and Padawans.

"Be ready to put on some warm clothes, Khalil. This planet has a lot of dangers that can cause extreme harm to even the most experienced Jedi." Aayla warned.

"Yes, master Secura. I understand." Khalil replied.

They both put on their heavy coats and disembarked from their ship after landing. The two of them made their way into the cave, and young Khalil gasped in awe at the sight within the cave. It was full of beautiful crystals of every color imaginable. The standard blue and green, the yellow color of the Jedi Sentinels, the purple color that master Windu uses. Even a few very rare colors like white, gold, and silver.

The young Nautolan/Agumon hybrid had no idea what to make of this. It was just too beautiful for one child to bare. Aayla smiled and had to hold in a giggle at her Padawan's reaction. It was so much like how she reacted when she was still a youngling. But she quickly regained composure and began to instruct her Padawan to building his Lightsaber.

"Reach out with the Force, Khalil. It will guide you to your crystal." Aayla instructed.

Khalil nodded and closed his eyes in concentration, letting the Force guide him to his crystal. Apparently, he focused a bit too hard and got conked on the noggin by two crystals that fell into his now open palm. They were bronze colored, and had this oddly calming aura about them.

"Ow! I think I found them." Khalil said.

"Yes, and in a most unorthodox manner, as well." Aayla added, nodding in agreement.

She waited a moment for Khalil to gather the materials needed to build his Lightsaber. He chose black colored metals that were all impervious to Lightsaber blades. This would prevent them from being destroyed by other Lightsaber wielders, like Darth Sidious. Though, she secretly hoped that her young apprentice would NEVER have to face that monster in battle.

As Khalil started using the Force to build his Lightsaber, Aayla began to recite an old Jedi oath that is passed down from generation to generation when a Jedi builds his or her Lightsaber.

"The crystal is the heart of the blade,"

"The heart is the crystal of the Jedi,"

"The Jedi is the crystal of the Force,"

"The Force is the blade of the heart,"

"All are intertwined,"

"The crystal, the blade, the Jedi,"

"We are one."

Soon, Khalil's construction of his Lightsaber was complete, and he ignited the bronze colored blades. It looked to be twin Lightsabers that were held together at the butt of each blade by a fiber-cord. This gave the young Padawan's weapon the appearance of a Nunchaku.

Aayla honestly didn't think that he'd come up with something so complicated. And knowing her Padawan, he probably included a joint mechanism so that they could join together to form a Saberstaff. It would be hard to learn, but she had the utmost faith that Khalil could master this complicated weapon form.

"I promise to make you proud, Master Secura." Khalil declared as he extinguished the blades and clipped the weapon to his belt.

But not before putting it in staff form. Aayla knelt down, and surprised Khalil by giving him a motherly hug.

"You already have, my Padawan. I know that you will be a strong and wise Jedi, Khalil." Aayla said.

Khalil said nothing. He just smiled and returned the hug, happy that his master was proud of him. If only he knew of one final surprise in store for him later.

* * *

 _ **Well, there we go. I hope you guys like this. Next I'm gonna update Jedi of Avarice, since I haven't worked on it for awhile. Who thinks that an adoption of a certain Padawan will happen next chapter?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Digimon!*****_

* * *

 _ **Reign of the Three Pranksters from Hell!**_

* * *

It's been a month since Khalil built his Saber-Chucks and Aayla has begun his Jedi training, and so far, things were going quite smoothly. He was an attentive little boy and was always very eager to learn. In fact, he soaked up everything Aayla taught him like a sponge soaks up water.

As the Twi'lek Jedi anticipated, learning how to use his Fiber-cord linked Lightsaber in its Nunchuck form was a bit difficult for Khalil when put into practice. So, they started off with learning how to use it in Staff Mode first. But Khalil was a very determined kid, and often practiced even more after their initial training sessions. A trait that both impressed, and irked Aayla. The irked part was mainly due to the fact that he'd sometimes be practicing at night when he's supposed to be asleep.

But they didn't just train in use of a Lightsaber and the Force. Aayla also had Khalil practicing with the use of his Digimon powers. So far, his Pepper Breath was hot enough to burn through two layers of Durasteel, while his Claw Attack and Claw Uppercut could slice through thick granite pillars with ease.

He hasn't Digivolved any further yet, but Aayla suspected that he'd probably do so when he's older.

Of course, it wasn't all work and no play. Aayla still allowed Khalil to go and play with his friends during his free time. He mostly stuck with Ahsoka and Barriss, but the three have had plenty of misadventures together. Like the time they put itching powder in Master Windu's Jedi robes. Or that time they put a skunk in Shaak's closet. Then there was the time where they nearly dropped an anvil on Obi-Wan's head. Aayla herself had to stop them before they hurt the poor guy. After all, this ain't a cartoon!

 _ **(Don't tell her. She might crack!)**_

It took three squads of Jedi Sentinels to try and catch those three little troublemakers; something that was both amusing, and highly perplexing. What was so perplexing about it was that during the chase, the three children had eluded the Sentinels using a seemingly endless amount of harmless pranks. Mainly balloons filled with paint, stink bombs, banana peels, whoopee cushions, and rubber chickens. Even the anvil they tried to squash master Kenobi with.

SERIOUSLY, WHERE DO THOSE CRAZY KIDS KEEP THEM ALL!?

She hadn't scolded the kids for that one, as she had a small vendetta against the bald Jedi Master. Although no one knows why.

Now, though, we find the blue skinned Twi'lek woman alone in her and Khalil's shared quarters. Her Padawan had gone off with Ahsoka and Barriss to pull a more elaborate prank on one of the other Jedi Masters, so she was alone with her thoughts.

She was thinking about how her maternal instincts had awakened soon after receiving Khalil as her Padawan, and this concerned her. She shouldn't be forming such a strong attachment to the child, and yet there it was, plain as day. She remembered the teachings of the Jedi Code very clearly.

 _ **There is no emotion, there is peace.**_

 _ **There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.**_

 _ **There is no passion, there is serenity.**_

 _ **There is no chaos, there is harmony.**_

 _ **There is no death, there is the Force.**_

She thought that by meditating on the code, she'd be able to better understand these foreign feelings. Unfortunately for Aayla, this tactic was less than successful. If anything, these newfound feelings were confusing her more and more. And the stress coupled with her immense confusion was making it very hard to keep up her mental shields.

" _What is it? Why have these maternal feelings awakened now, of all times?"_ Aayla mentally asked herself.

She was interrupted from her thoughts from a knock on her door. She got up to answer it, and nearly burst out laughing at what she saw. Mace Windu was standing there, covered head to toe in pink, orange, and blue paint. And he looked none too pleased about it.

" _The "Prank Masters" strike again!"_ Aayla thought to herself in amusement.

"Alright, where are they!?" Mace asked, anger evident in his voice.

"They? "They" who?" Aayla asked, feigning ignorance.

"THOSE THREE PRANKSTERS, THAT'S WHO!" Mace snapped.

"I don't know. Not in here." Aayla replied. "But, I did hear them planning on filling the bottle containing Shaak's body wash with ink…"

" **WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!? I HAVE TO WARN HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"**

And with that, Mace ran off to stop the three troublemakers from doing something they might regret. When he was gone, faint snickers and giggles could be heard in various parts of the room. Aayla grinned and closed the door.

"Okay, he's gone. You can come out now." she said.

Suddenly, Khalil and his friends doubled over in laughter from their hiding places. Khalil was posing as a lamp with a lampshade on his head, Barriss crawled out of a potato sack, and Ahsoka toppled out from Aayla's closet with a sombrero on her head.

Where'd she get that anyway?

Eventually, their laughter became contagious, and the Twi'lek woman soon found herself rolling on the floor laughing like a mad woman.

"Did you see the look on his face? That was priceless!" Khalil managed to say through his giggles.

"We sure showed master mural not to mess with us!" Ahsoka added with a cheeky grin.

"Putting ink in Master Shaak's body wash, why didn't we think of that?" Barriss asked.

"I suppose you three youngsters just don't have the brains of a true prank master." Aayla answered with a cheeky grin of her own.

This shocked the two younglings and their Padawan friend. They never would have taken master Secura to have been a prankster during her childhood. It just seemed impossible for the three kids to comprehend. Ahsoka was the first to get over her initiatial shock.

"You pulled pranks when you were our age too, master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I was a Padawan by the time I started pranking. In fact, it was my Master before me who taught me everything I know about pulling off a good prank." Aayla replied.

"Can you tell us about one of your greatest pranks, master Secura?" Khalil asked.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Please? Please, please, PLEEEEEAAASE?" the kids begged in unison.

The three children then proceeded to use Aayla's only known weakness against her. The sad prankster's puppy dog eyes. Try as she might to resist, she couldn't. They were just too cute!

"Oh, alright. I suppose I can tell you about one of my greatest misadventures." Aayla relented.

The kids cheered and gathered around, eagerly waiting to hear the story.

"Have you ever heard about the pitfall of planthorian sludge?" Aayla asked as she recounted the tale of her best prank.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I recently got this crazy idea to write a crossover pertaining to Power Rangers Jungle Fury and Star Wars, but I'd honestly like to hear if you'd like to see a story like that. Let me know VIA review or private message.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
